Improbable!
by LibraMoon
Summary: Per Request for Flawsinthisworld. The single occurance where North Korea and South Korea both became romantically involved with America. Featuring NothKoreaxFemAmericaxSouthKorea... please do not take this overly seriously. It is humor. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Per request for Flawsinthisworld. I was asked to do another threesome fic, this time with both North and South Korea. I do understand that in the anime/manga Korea is not split. In this one-shot, they will be. And the request did include for it to be funny._

_I have tried to keep the personalities extremely close to the ones in Hetalia the true represented by the actual creator of Hetalia.(Which I had to look up the Wiki on South Korea. I do understand that it was wholly inaccurate. The actual country is highly respectable as are the people. They are not in any way, shape, or form perverts.) Please understand that I am not trying to stereotype any country or culture. _

_There is not intended nor meant to upset/offend/infuriate anyone. So, please know that I am not trying to be insensitive in any way. This author adores South Korea Dramas on Netflix (T.T) _

_I own nothing. Rated M. First chapter of a two-shot._

OoOoOo

**June 1950**

To put it frankly, North Korea never truly cared for the west.

He preferred to honor his older brother China, by following in the footsteps of communism. It was also reflected in his overall appearance. He kept his dark hair longer and braided. More in line with the traditional appearance of the men of his culture.

It was his brother whom had changed. South Korea refused to untie with him again. Even more unforgivable, was the fact that South Korea had cut his hair. North Korea narrowed his dark gaze, as he watched his brother fawn animatedly over the most irritating nation in existence.

The United States of America. Or, America for short.

He made a displeased scoff in the back of his throat as the blonde female nation

She was loud. She was crass. She never seemed able to read the moods of the people around her, nor be able to keep herself from offending another nation. North Korea could not understand how she had possibly survived this long. Let alone keeping the world from turning on her like a stray pack of dogs.

He disliked her a great deal. Mostly because his brother liked her too much. Not that it was truly any of his business what South Korea did, but there should have been one large nation together. Just like North and South Italy. Though, that pair of twins did not get along very well, to North Korea's knowledge.

However, North Korea felt that should had and South Korea unite, they would have been a force to be reckoned with. Normally he was content to allow his brother to deal with her empty-headedness. North Korea would normally leave the pair to chatter with each other at decibels not fit for human ears.

The only problem was that America could not seem to tell them apart, as was evidenced yet again by the way she nearly tackled him. Had North Korea not moved out of the way, he would have been caught up in an exuberant hug.

With annoyance and alarm on his features, he tried to quickly move away from the Star-Spangled Nation.

"Korea!" She shouted excitedly, as she chased him down the hall. "Stop running dude!"

"Go away!" North Korea snarled venomously.

The blonde she-devil had the nerve to laugh at him.

"You're so funny. Come here! I have something I want to give you." America cajoled as she reached out to grab his dark green jacket.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped back, hoping she would get a clue that he wasn't South Korea. His irritating brother could have the infuriating westerner.

He did not understand how Japan could bare to be anywhere near the nation that deafened others by her voice alone. Russia had been thoughtful in warning North Korea about the capitalist country.

North Korea tried to get away, but the female nation had too much strength. He could never understand what people found attractive about the giantess and her repugnant amount of muscle. He twisted in her grasp, but she continued to laugh like a small child, with glee.

"It is totally epic! You will love it. Okay, so I got this-"

"America!" South Korea called out brightly as he poked his head in the room. His dark hair and eyes were rather handsome. The curl on his head jutted out at the opposite angle as North Korea's.

America glanced, with owlish eyes, at the North and then South Korea. It was almost as if it were possible to see her processing the fact that there were two of them.

"Wait...," she said slowly, as she tilted her head in a manner that displayed her uncertainty. "There are two of you?"

South Korea nodded. He glanced at America, then his brother who continued to try and break free of the blank-faced nation. "Yes, this is my brother. Remember?"

The blue-eyed nation peered at North Korea closely.

"Oh... oh right! China!" She declared with a happy squeal.

North Korea felt his ire rising. He was getting close to slapping the female nation for her sheer stupidity. Except, he could recall that America would not take the use of force well and then he might actually be required to go to China for assistance. As he had done during 'The Forgotten War".

His dark eyes narrowed at the memory. He had been close to forcing South Korea to untie with him again, when America had strutted in and firmly pushed him back into his own territory. She arrived just in the nick of time. How she had done that, he had no idea, but the punch to his face followed by the scream of 'Freedom!' had definitely been unique. The pesky blonde forever seemed to favor his brother. Though he did not precisely know why.

"I am not China," he half-snarled at her, while she flashed him a dopey grin.

"Hong Kong?"

Did he look as if two caterpillars had died above his eyes, so that he could have woolly mammoth eyebrows?

"No," North Korea informed her, flushing slightly as he realized she had yet to release him.

South Korea bounded over to the pair, and he began waving his arms nearly dramatically. A huge smile was on his face.

"America! It is my brother North Korea!" He stated happily, but a tone of wariness crept in under the exuberance.

The star-spangled nation blinked. Her lips parted slightly and turned her full attention to South Korea. Unceremoniously dropping her hands from North Korea, as if he burned her.

"Wait, the country that keeps trying to invade you and threatening to go to war with me?" Her eyes flashed for a moment, and her expression turned very serious.

She could still recall, he could tell, what it was like to pull South Korea to safety and bandage him up.

The air in the room seemed to drop by several degrees as North Korea fought the urge to tell America that it wasn't his fault entirely. He simply missed his twin and wanted them to be together again. And, unfortunately, he had gotten a bit carried away.

South Korea started yelling, nearly matching America's normal voice.

"Yes! That is him!"

Her blue eyes flickered between the pair with obvious suspicion.

"This could be a trap." she said, glowering at the male nations.

"What?" North Korea asked, nearly slack jawed by the ridiculous idea. What was wrong with this westerner? Was she really as stupid and crazy as the other nations made jokes about?

Nantucket bobbed proudly as America placed her hands on her hips, and moved her gaze toward South Korea.

"How do I really know you are South Korea?" She asked, leaning closer. A large frown was evident upon her features.

South Korea blushed at her nearness. His eyes shifted downward and he made a slight coughing sound.

"Well?" America demanded again. Her hand moving toward the gun she always took into the meetings. No gun laws be damned. Freaking liberal hippies.

The Asian nation blinked, and sputtered. His face turning a brighter shade of red. "I...I talk to you, very familiarly." He said, after a moment's pause.

America's blue eyes went from suspicious to touch less hostile. She really didn't understand all that formality stuff. Japan had that weird way of talking to her when it was about business, and then she had to bow. It was really strange. However, she was a super awesome and tolerant nation.

Because she rocked face, dude.

"Yeah, I guess," America said, still not moving her hand away from her concealed weapon.

North Korea looked between the pair, and he noticed that his brother was flushed. Did... did South Korea like America? He could not believe it. Just because she always came rushing to his aid, was no reason to go about falling for some radical westerner!

South Korea seemed to tremble, his lips thinned and his eyes closed. He shook for a moment, before throwing his hands in the air.

"Let me touch your boobs!" He shouted suddenly, before becoming horrified and covering his mouth.

"Okay," America said as she nodded thoughtfully, "You are definitely Korea."

North Korea sneered at her. She blinked, before rounding on him.

"Now you."

"What?" He questioned, firmly believing the female was as insane as he had been led to believe.

"So does that mean you will let me touch your boobs?" South Korea interrupted with a hopeful gleam to his dark eyes.

"Sure dude!" America said with a large smile as she laughed happily. "Anything for an ally!"

North and South Korea froze.

"Da-ze!" He half-whimpered in excitement. His eyes turned wide and he moved closer to America with his hands already flexing.

North Korea felt his face heat up.

"You can't do that!" The stricter nation said with horror in his words.

"Do what dude? Let him touch my breasts?" America asked quizzically. "He does it all the time to other nations."

"_Male_ nations," North Korea hissed in agitation.

"And?" She shrugged at the idea, then flashed him a true American smile with her white teeth gleaming under the florescent light. "I just have more cushion up top."

A sly look stole across South Korea's features. North Korea smacked him upside the back of the head.

"You are not allowed to molest women!" He snapped with anger.

"Hey!" America said with another frown as she moved between the nations. "Don't you touch South Korea like that."

North Korea narrowed his gaze at her. His dark eyes promised the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

"I actually bother to defend you, and you are upset with me?"

South Korea grinned happily as his hands closed around America's breasts. She blushed slightly, but allowed him to touch her.

"Well yeah," She responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You can't go around bullying my allies."

"Bullying? He's my brother."

"Oh, so sibling rivalry?"

"Yes," South Korea said as he continued to grope the Star-Spangled nation. "He has always been jealous of me."

"I have not! Liar!" North Korea argued back forcefully as he averted his eyes from seeing South Korea's eyes dance with lust. Lust he did not even bother to disguise.

"Dude, jealousy is so not heroic!" America declared loudly, allowing South Korea to continue. He really was a very intelligent, handsome, and normally stoic nation. However, they all had their shortcomings and he was nowhere near the pervert level Japan could accomplish.

South Korea stopped, and removed his hands from America, she was blushing, but otherwise unperturbed.

"Thank you," South Korea said, with a slight nod of his head.

"You're welcome!" The blonde nation said brightly, as she gave South Korea a large smile.

North Korea couldn't believe what he was seeing, and frankly, thought the pair was slightly insane. He worried for his brother in the future. His dark eyes narrowed at South Korea, who met his gaze without flinching.

The more reserved nation did his dead level best not to snarl at the ludicrous way the pair acted. As if groping America, and her being alright with it -actually encouraging it-, were an everyday occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Per request for Flawsinthisworld. I was asked to do another threesome fic, this time with both North and South Korea. I do understand that in the anime/manga Korea is not split. In this three-shot, they will be. And the request did include for it to be funny. (Which you will have to read in-between the lines for some of the humor)_

_So, here is the continuation! There will be a third part. Mostly all smut. You can skip that chapter and just end it here for those that prefer no smut. _

_I own nothing. Rated M. _

OoOoOo

**1950-1953 The Korean War**

North Korea could not get the image out of his head. America's bosom being so thoroughly _molested_ by his own brother. It also irked and intrigued him that she seemed rather comfortable with it. Almost, dare he say, coaxing. Or perhaps, that was all in his head? North Korea wasn't entirely certain. All he did know, was that China had agreed to help keep America from gaining ground in his war with his younger sibling. He had not expected that America would actually intervene on South Korea's behalf.

Yet, as the annoying western nation had a habit of doing, she surprised him.

His 75,000 troops met resistance. In translated into North Korea finally attacking his sibling, wanting them to be as they had been before. A united force, akin to the twins of Italy. However, his brother was not keen on the idea, as North Korea had secretly hoped he would be.

So, he cried out for help. Just as he had when they were children. Only it was not China that came running to scold them, but a very pissed off blonde with murder in her pretty blue eyes-

Pretty?

North Korea shook his head. No. He hated that stupid woman. That whorish personification of a nation.

The eastern nation had not expected to be lifted off his brother, as he attempted to make his southern half see reason. Nor, did he quite expect that America would all but throw him back. To which, North Korea took exception and became furious. He tried to charge forward again, but as he aimed his attack on South Korea -the region of Seoul- America's happy and vacant look changed to deadly intent.

Oh.

She was serious then.

However, China had heard the ruckus, and stood behind North Korea with a frown affixed on his usually handsome face.

"America," China warned lowly, "I do not have time for this foolishness."

"Communist," America snarled back. "You keep North Korea away from the South!"

South Korea looked battered and worse for wear. America kept him firmly behind her, a protective wall of capitalist patriotism. For once, South Korea fully understood the lengths America would go to protect an ally. He glanced around noting that the other countries, such as Russia and England, paid him little to no notice. They preferred not to become involved.

However, to America, this was a war against communism itself. She could not allow South Korea to be swallowed up in the clutches of those that would subjugate him. If she didn't put a stop to it, where would it end?

"If North Korea wants to reunite with his other half, who are you to stop him?" China demanded with a slightly patent tone.

America sneered at the communist appearance of China, taking in the way he was protectively moving to get between her and North Korea. That little instigator just had to start something the _moment_ she was out of the room.

"What about South Korea?" She challenged dryly, her arms flung wide. There was a look about her that challenged anyone. An expression that screamed 'Come at me!'. "Or do his wants not matter?"

China's eyes narrowed, and his gaze flicked briefly to South Korea, who was moving to stand behind America.

The older nation stilled, and sighed heavily. There was obvious signs that China wanted no part of this either, but now the major powers had become involved and it was garnering more notice from those that would have preferred to avoid World War III.

"What about his civilians?" America roared out, causing North Korea to flinch.

She was terrifying in her tenacity, and how she absolutely refused to leave South Korea behind. He knew that America was at a disadvantage, she knew it as well, but she would not leave his brother. North Korea felt both anger and the furling of admiration blossom in his chest. What was this? There was something startling about how she glared at North Korea. Blue met and clashed with honey brown.

And, he found himself swallowing.

Could it be? Was he...attracted to the capitalist scum? His eyes widened in horror. Sick and hot in his stomach.

"Civilians?" China repeated in a slightly hushed tone.

"Cut the crap China," America retorted, growing more upset even as she attempted to keep her cool. Texas flashed in the lights, even as the nations could feel America's people trying to broker for peace and to leave South Korea alone.

However, they were too far gone for that.

"You know he's killing civilians along with soldiers. He's also attacked M.A.S.H. units. Hospitals! You low down scum of the-" She lost her cool and moved forward, shoving North Korea hard in the chest. He stumbled into China.

"Enough!" The larger eastern nation shouted, looking peeved at the change in topic and sudden aggression. "You keep away from the Yalu border, unless you want full scale war."

America narrowed her gaze, watching China intently. She could hear the rustle of someone movind behind her.

"You should listen to China, Comrad-"

"Kiss my ass," America snarled, and did not even bother to turn around to flip Russia the bird. England groaned off in the distance, and Canada was moving to intervene on America's behalf.

Russia was laughing, and she hated that sound, but England stood with her giving a token number of troops. A show of support. She flashed him a greatful smile, knowing it was very hard on him to do so at the moment.

"Thanks," she said lowly. England gave a tight-lipped smile in return.

"Maybe you should look to Japan, if you want to blame someone," Russia commented, with his accent rumbling over America. She narrowed her gaze, but refused to look away from China and North Korea.

It was true. Japan had broken the influence China had over Korea, and allowed this little sibling spat to occur. And, it was also fair to note that China had just gone through his own civil war, not months earlier. Which is why he thought America was such a threat all of a sudden. It did not help matters that North Korea had signed treaties with the Russian bastard over there.

"Maybe you should take a step back." America answered, her voice pitched to a falsetto sweetness that nearly oozed her contempt.

"Why would I do that?" Russia challenged.

"So you can go fuck your-"

"America!" Canada gasped out, clearly upset and embarrassed.

China placed a hand on North Korea. His dark gaze continued to clash with America's. There was a flicker of understanding and there was some hesitancy about America's mouth. They wanted peace, both super powers, but they were too prideful to admit it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in a short but extremely bloody war, North Korea and America stopped. An armistice had been signed. There was a now a demilitarized zone, and prisoners were returned. America turned away from them, ignoring the looks of hate and loathing from some. She gathered South Korea close, and comforted him. The usually excited nation said nothing, and the moment looked so tender and private that the other nations averted their gazes. For they felt as if they were interrupting something that left them with twinges of longing and remorse stuck in their throats.

North Korea however, could not tear his gaze away from the scene. He felt a sense of jealousy, both for and because of his brother. He clenched his hands into fists. He would never forget this event, and the relationship between North Korea and the United States of America...

Well, it never really would improve.

OoOoOo

**February 2007**

They had their moments. They hissed at each other like angry cats. All they were missing was puffed up tails and sharper teeth. America and North Korea were known world wide for the mutual dislike and distrust that floated between them.

It was only made worse by the involvement of nuclear weapons, threats, and snarled insults over their past. With South Korea, caught firmly in the middle. Something North Korea had never truly wanted. He wanted his brother to be by his side again. Until it had all reached a boiling point and promises of war were exchanged in such a fashion that the rest of the world intervened.

It was fine. Whatever. North Korea didn't care what they did.

That went double for America. As long as she wasn't being blamed in the headlines again. Some days she swore people blamed her for forgetting to spit their gum out in the trash can.

So in an effort to show goodwill, after their six-party talks. Which had mostly involved America arguing with North Korea, and trading passive-aggressive comments through paper thin smiles with Russia. China and Japan held onto their own frosty exchange and anger. That was something that even Russia and America did not want to get into. The two Koreas were busy glaring at each other across the table. Both remembered a time when they were the best of friends as well as siblings.

Therefore, it was a surprise to him -which he should have known would happen because America was involved- when he was asked by South Korea to meet at a hotel. They were in neutral territory, the best for all involved, really. He had shown up, ready to leave on a moment's notice if he had too. He would freeze all political talks again, if he had to.

So he was unsurprised when South Korea opened the door and ushered him in. However, as his dark eyes skimmed the room, they landed on America, sitting on a comfortable looking chair near the window.

"You," North Korea hissed with his posture stiffening.

"Me?" America mocked with too-wide eyes. She made a huffing sound of indignation.

"America," South Korea said gently. "You promised."

The Star-Spangled nation had the grace to look embarrassed. She sighed, and nodded. Her blue eyes seemed to glow behind Texas as she gazed over North Korea.

"Hello." She said with a neutral tone, that North Korea knew must have pained her to use. Well. Good. He was deserving of respect! Just as much as South Korea.

"Brother," South Korea said with a deep expression that conveyed the maturity beyond his youthful appearance. "This has gone on long enough."

North Korea blinked, and turned his attention to his sibling. A snarl painted his handsome face, and he shook his head. "Oh no. It has not been nearly long enough. I will never forget what that... _nation-"_

"Love you too, pumpkin," America drawled out sarcastically.

The agitated nation turned his attention toward the blonde female. "I despise you-"

"Feeling's mutual!"

"Stop interrupting-"

"Make me!"

"You are Trash!"

"And your a damn toddler looking for attention." She slammed her fist on the table, making it crack loudly. "What's the matter? Is 'Momma China' not around to wipe your ass for you?"

North Korea flushed to the roots of his hair. He clenched his teeth, and turned toward her fully. How. Dare. America. How dare she?!

"Fuck you!" He snapped out.

"Fine!" America shouted back, just as furious. "Let's do it. Right now."

Two pairs of honeyed brown eyes blinked at her. Both Koreas appeared taken aback and caught off guard by her suggestion. America had risen to her feet, and her chest was heaving slightly from emotion. Her face flushed, as she realized what she said.

"I mean... uh... that came out wrong."

South Korea gaped at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" North Korea bit out acerbically. "The U.S. goes back on its words."

Her blue gaze narrowed behind Texas as she glared at him balefully.

"Okay." She said in such a way that it caused the hairs on the back of North Korea's neck to stand on end. "I'll stand by what I said." She muttered as she started unbuttoning her business blouse.

South Korea blushed. North Korea's jaw went slack.

"I-I would never... with you!" The smaller nation shouted indigently. The image of her holding South Korea flashed through his mind. He would be a liar if he said he had never thought about it again after that day, back in 1953. He had.

Sometimes, he had envisioned that America had rallied behind him instead. Would she have been so devoted to him?

"Oh look whose backing out now," she jeered at him.

"America, I don't think you should-" South Korea started to say, staring at what was being revealed, but wanting to keep his mature image intact. He turned around, trying to keep from fantasizing.

"You too, South Korea," The Star-spangled nation said in a commanding tone. "If I'm doing this, you're getting in here too."

"What?" Both Korea's gasped out loudly. South Korea was startled. North Korea, couldn't believe this was happening.

America started on her skirt, standing between them proudly. Her black bra was on full display against her creamy flesh. "You wanted this," she reminded North Korea coldly. "I'm just keeping with what I said. If you want to leave, there is the door." She pointed.

America was hoping he'd get so offended that he would leave, but... she'd challenged North Korea's pride. Unwittingly, but she had all the same.

The eastern nation glared at her, part of him was not against the idea at all. He had wanted to show America how little she meant, but another part of him was uncertain if this was wise. What this would mean for the rest of the world, and for them. Also, there was the whole part about sharing a woman with his brother...

That was extremely taboo in his culture. And, likely, in America's.

However, he refused to lose face or back down, because of their conflicted history. North Korea made his decision, and started tugging at his tie. America's eyes widened, and he was certain that she would back out now.

America grit her teeth. Alright, that did... not go as planned. She swallowed lightly, and glanced over to South Korea. He was a handsome nation, and though it would have to be at the point of extreme torture or death... so was North Korea. And, she was not entirely as confident about this as she appeared. They were just supposed to be talking, but then she opened her mouth and now things had escalated. Yet, she had to stand behind what she said.

Like Horton, from Dr. Seuss.

Normally, that thought brought her a little bit of calm, at this moment it only made her concerned that she was supposed to sit on North Korea until he hatched. Ugh. That was a mental image she never wanted again.

America tried to calm herself, and needed to distract her thoughts so she did not over think this. If she did, she never would go through with it and then North Korea would have something to hold over her head.

Fine. She would do this.

The blonde woman let her skirt fall to the carpet, and stepped out of it. She walked toward South Korea, who froze when she touched his shoulder. His brown eyes widened as she walked around him, and kissed him.

Alright. South Korea was safe. Totally safe. Not, like, safe-safe, where he bat for the other team. However, she did respect South Korea and he had really seemed to grow on her since the war. America parted her lips as she reached to twine her arms around South Korea's neck. She was not having 'hate-sex' with North Korea by herself.

That would be weird.

She felt the presence of North Korea behind her. The heat of his body, and the fact that he hated being ignored. Perhaps they had that in common, at the very least. She wasn't entirely sure.

North Korea felt a fissure of ire at the way America all but draped herself over his brother. It wasn't that he liked her, but he wanted her to focus on him. More on him than South Korea, to whom she always paid attention.

Were they really going to do this? Well, it seemed they were, because America turned toward him. Her lips were slightly bruised, though South Korea had not even truly responded, however North Korea spared him a glance, and noted that his Brother was staring at the discarded tie on the floor. Lost in thought, or perhaps making a decision of his own.

She didn't look at him, but North Korea thought that it was likely easier for all of them, if it went that way. One moment they were standing next to each other, and in the next he had grasped her chin, titled it up and was kissing her with far more aggression than he had planned.

America responded in kind. Their mouths slanted over each other in a war for dominance, as happened upon occasion. However, it had the added benefit of allowing them to take out the little furies, and past hurts on each other. It was hard to breathe. America refused to back down and inch. So did North Korea, not wanting to show weakness in front of a nation that he had been enemies with for decades.

His hands wove through her golden locks, fisting and causing a bit of pain along with the sensation of wet tongue that invaded the female nation's mouth. He wanted to hold her there, for some reason he couldn't quite place nor name.

North Korea did not exactly want to. He wanted to get this over with, so they could go back to screaming at each other over a mahogany meeting table with delegates clambering at them to calm down.

South Korea must have made up his mind, for he was tugging at his own shirt, there was the sound of fabric ripping and a softly murmured curse. America tried to pull back, but North Korea refused to release her. In fact, he became even more aggressive, attempting to keep her attention on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author owns nothing. Gets nothing for this, except some praise :D Thank you lovely reviewers!_**

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas. _**

**_I own nothing. Rated M. Thank you for reviewing. _**

**_Please note, this is only a STORY, and should not be intended to cause offense in anyway. I mean that sincerely. Sorry for the delay! _**

**_Warning... after page break, it is really just smut._**

OoOoOo

Not everyone was impressed by conversation...

Though America normally had much to say, and often listened with unequaled sincerity -despite what others might think-.

However, if body language were as highly prioritized as mere words, she would have been nearly beside herself with contemplation. The contrast between the males was stark and caused a surge of primal hunger to surge in her veins. A thousand thoughts flickered across her mind. A nearly painful wondering over what might have been. Be it in a different time, or a different life. The choices she might have made or things she would have said, if allowed to keep her hindsight at the time.

Yet, those were nothing more than vague and foolish daydreams. Things that could never be.

In this moment, this time and heartbeat, she realized that the reason that most were not impressed with conversation; was because there was so much that could be said incorrectly.

Words of praise could turn to the deepest of insults by a mere change in tone. A cutting remark could become a whisper of love.

But, there was no love here. Perhaps a fondness, a sense of camaraderie and affection for South Korea. Her attention swung to the gentler nation. Like a person lost in the desert seeking the oasis. He would be her anchor through this. This strange and unlikely event that was taking place. The one that she would never be able to truly explain, and would vehemently deny once the morning light shone through the window pane.

Yes, America considered South Korea and honorable ally. One that she would trust implicitly with her body and to provide consideration for her feelings.

Soft caresses, she provided South Korea. Her fingertips brushed across his cheek, a silent request of mutual pleasure was hidden in the way her lips languidly brushed across his. A reciprocal answering gentleness was there, obvious in his eyes. The same eyes that softened as they looked at her. 

With South Korea, America felt nearly shielded from the ugliness that might follow their encounter. An unspoken agreement, to stand beside each other was reached. As they had before. America would not abandon him, nor would he abandon her.

A harsh tug was felt at her front. Her bra fell to the floor, unceremoniously, as the clasp gave way to the force North Korea used. America's blue gaze landed on the nearly animalistic gleam to his eyes.

However, for his twin, she also felt... ire.

Bitterness. Resentment. Anger. Burning and twisting dislike etched at her thoughts, morphing to lace around with stark and heady lust. The invasion of his tongue was not unexpected, but it was nearly unwelcomed. It was not disgust she felt, but the urge to show him that she would not be cowed by the likes of him.

Where she could embrace South Korea, with ease and kindness; she could only give as good as she got with North Korea. The Star-Spangled nation refused to look at him, after that. She had acknowledged his presence, that would simply have to be enough.

There was much they could have been, had he seen reason, but it was all lost to the winds of fate and choice, they mashed their lips together one more time. It was far too late now. She would not back down, nor give an inch. If they tore each other apart at the seams...

So be it.

OoOoOo

Only a fool would have failed to notice that America treated his detestable brother with blatant gentleness. Soft and pink lips, slightly bruised from the bite marks, ripped away from him, and sought out South Korea, behind them. His twin leaned nearly over her shoulder, to access a better angle.

North Korea refused to allow her to turn around. No. He would keep her where she could not escape. Not that she would try. And, internally, he knew all too well that she could throw him across the room like a child's toy, if she felt the need.

It was her American pride that kept her firmly in place, as his hands wandered every available inch of skin. When he met with resistance, such as clothing, he yanked fabric up and out of the way. Some of it would doubtlessly be destroyed, but he did not care. She had proposed this sinful liaison.

She would get what she asked for.

Though, he conveniently forgot the part where he had begged her on with thoughtless words of his own.

In the deepest recesses of his shame, he admitted to waking and wanting the female nation before him a time or two. However, he still believed it was only for the purposes of power and the dreams of what might be accomplished together. 

His appetite is as greedy as his need for her to see and hear him. It felt as if he were chasing after an illusion that was always too far out of his reach. Now, however, she was within his arms, as his brother stared at her with lust-filled eyes. Eyes that likely perfectly matched his own.

North Korea was not above saying that part of him wanted to punish the Star-Spangled nation for ignoring him so blatantly. For choosing his brother over him. On a core level, it still infuriated him. He was every bit as worthy as his Southern brother, if not more so. In his own opinion.

South Korea makes her body sing sweetly, gentle arches back in his direction, and it fills the Northern twin with a hint of jealousy. What was so different about them? Why did America respond to his touches that way, and fight North Korea with all she had?

Not that it mattered, or would change the outcome of what was about to happen, but why?

He brushed the question away, like an annoyance. He wanted to make her shout, scream, and beg. But, for what, exactly, remained shrouded in his innermost desires. Anger in this situation made sense. The animalistic urge to hurt each other, was what he clung to in the face of the uncertainty.

Vicious fingers bit into her flesh. Marring it with vivid red marks as bruises formed under the pressure of his grip. Whenever his hands moved, South Korea would gently place kisses on the areas that were seemingly sullied by painful touch.

She hissed at North Korea's harsh treatment, white teeth exposed like the snarling of a dangerous wild cat. Her blue eyes blazed up at him with a promise of reciprocity. Her finger nails bit into his flesh, not seconds later, as he invaded her mouth again with a harsh thrust of his tongue. America did not pull away as the tiny droplets of blood pooled where the crescent wounds formed.

South Korea gently nipped at her neck, causing America to moan into North Korea's mouth. A heady sound, filled with honest arousal. It added fuel to the fire of the nearly hate-filled intimacy between them all.

America pressed back against South Korea, an open invitation in their unclothed state. Her blonde locks fall upon the male nation's shoulder as she rips her mouth away from North Korea. He doesn't want to draw this out, and neither to the pair in front of him.

South Korea's eyes bore into him, warning him not to hurt her over much. There was little the South could do to him, without inflicting China's wrath. Then America would run to South Korea's defense... again.

North Korea's eyes narrowed, a dismissal of the concern of his brother. America could take a bit of rough treatment.

His hand cupped her woman hood, an uncalculated gesture, one that was born of wanting to prove something. What, he did not know.

There is no gentleness in the way he sinks his fingers into her core. Only a sense of eagerness. Part of him anticipates this, perhaps as just a carnal coupling without feeling. However, there are feelings. Far too many to pay attention to. Though, his arousal is obvious and nearly painful, as he pulls them all to the floor.

America lets a small gasp go, and South Korea is quickly behind her, a steadying hand on her waist. A sweet reminder that she is not alone in this. North Korea watches with bitter interest as America smiles at his brother with warm eyes.

Unacceptable.

Without a single tremor, he pulled the last barrier between them to the side, and pulled America toward him. Her soft moist flesh parted to the warm and hard pressure of his manhood. Her azure eyes widened in surprise and a slight twinge of pain. North Korea likely could have prepared her more for this, but that is not how their political relationship was.

South Korea swore at him, under his breath, as his hands wound up toward her breasts. To stimulate her some and take the worst of the pain of the sudden intrusion away. North Korea wasted no time, in finding a pace to his liking.

America's nails raked at his flesh, the sting served to remind him that this was truly happening. Her body fit against his nearly perfectly. The scent of forest trees clung to her skin. Likely from all her national parks and preserves. America arched toward South Korea, and there was a sense of slight loss on North Korea's part.

His moves were meant to keep her focus, to keep her attention on him. Yet, even as she bit his neck with less than gentle teeth, he noticed that her hand strayed to hold South Korea's.

All too soon, it turns the action of sex into something mechanical. Something hollow. It fills his mouth with the bitter tasted of disappointment. North Korea can handle the pleasure that being with her brings, but there is something superficial in the way America shoves him away, allowing him to continue.

Her body twists, seeking out South Korea.

But, for a single instant, the animal like need to rut makes her back straighten, as North Korea that thrusts into her, America releases a near wail of pleasure. Something, that he had not been striving to give her.

However, his gaze caught sight of South Korea removing his hand from the cluster of golden curls as her muscles contracted around him. North Korea blinked, startled but understanding that South Korea wants her to enjoy this.

His lips pulled into a near sneer, as she sat back against him, pausing for breath.

But, his wants have not been satisfied, and with that in mind he continues to use her body for his pleasure, even as she doesn't bother to really acknowledge him. When at last, he reaches his peak, his dark eyes watch as she kisses his brother and not him.

Perhaps, he had known this would all end badly.

Yet, when she moves away from him, and off of him, America turns toward South Korea. He feels summarily dismissed from the whole affair. A sense of disgust at himself and her for this shameful thing they have done.

Her blue eyes gaze at him, as South Korea starts to enjoy her body to the fullest extent. Her features are painted in near ecstasy, as she focuses on North Korea.

"What are you doing over there?"

There is a bit of teasing in her words, well not _teasing_, but a quiet invitation. North Korea's chest tightens at the knowledge that she had not forgotten him. It is a small gesture, barely even a courtesy at this point. However, there was not a look of ice about her eyes, and that gives him a strange sensation of...

Hope.

American optimism seemed to have infected him, as he moves closer to the pair.

Her lips press against his, but it was not violet or a need for dominance. It was nearly _accepting_. His throat tightens, as his hand buries in her golden locks. Gently this time. For a moment, caught up in the tenderness she shows him, even when bathed in vague reluctance, he aches for it. For her.

They might never see eye to eye, but for a few minutes, they could put it aside. Even when they were cruel to each other.

South Korea manages to make her moan nearly blissfully. America rocks against his brother, nearly humming in pleasure.

Yet, her arms were tangles with North Korea's.

Until South Korea stills, and throws back his head in a groan of completion.

America freezes, as does North Korea.

It left them feeling like they had done something earth-shattering, only to wonder... 'What now?'.

Then the awkwardness sets in, and South Korea coughed uncomfortably.

"Well," She says candidly, as her face turns red. "That was embarrassing. Nice," America stresses quickly with a quick look to North Korea, "but horrible at the same time."

South Korea nods at her words, with a blush of his own.

North Korea stares at her blankly, and suddenly the tense anger at her initial words starts to dissolve. His stomach shakes, and so does America's as they begin to laugh. The kind of laughter that comes when you have done something really terrible, and cannot believe you had the gall to do it.

"I vote we never speak of this again." America suggested over the humorless chuckles, that still flowed freely from all of them.

"Agreed." North Korea rumbles, as his hand reaches for his discarded clothing.


End file.
